Episode 04
Dawn Maiden (払暁乙女, Futsugyou Otome) is the fourth episode of the Tasogare Otome × Amnesia anime series. It was released on April 29, 2012. Synopsis Momoe and Kirie share a moment inside the changing room of Seikyou Academy's outdoor pool. As Momoe cheerfully changes into a frilly two-piece, Kirie can't help but glance at Momoe's "assets". The two girls soon find themselves exchanging compliments to each other, and Momoe even permits Kirie to touch her breasts and buttocks just as long as she is able to touch Kirie's legs. Kirie is stunned at Momoe's proposition, but her attention is soon shifted to a girl in the same room... someone who has a body that can easily rival Momoe's. As if defeated in the battle for the best assets, Kirie mutters about drinking milk when she has the time. Momoe, meanwhile, still focuses on touching Kirie's legs. It is summer in Seikyou Academy, and Kirie holds the very first summer camp of the Paranormal Investigation Club. Teiichi doubts the point of having such an event, and Kirie points out that they should be able to find mysteries during this camp, which is relevant to the interests of the club. Teiichi then points out that he is more worried about Kirie, whom he saw crying when they explored the secret passageway in the said club's headquarters. Kirie proceeds to throw alibis at Teiichi, while Momoe takes the time to ask more about their plans for the day. In the middle of this, however, Yuuko appears to be left out. Teiichi, Kirie and Momoe soon head to their camping spot: the Old Night Duty Room, which they manage to borrow thanks to Kirie's grandmother. After warming herself to their home for the camp, Momoe prepares tea for the three of them. However, when she opens the faucet, a reddish liquid comes gushing out, startling Momoe, who mistook the liquid for blood. Teiichi explains that the faucet is just spewing out rust accumulated over time, and Momoe is somewhat disappointed that it is not a ghost that is responsible for that. The mention of "ghost" soon reminds Teiichi of Yuuko, and he sees the Ghost of the Old School Building outside, seemingly melancholy. Teiichi wonders what is wrong with Yuuko, who is often clingy to him the moment she sees him, and later returns to the Old Night Duty Room. Meanwhile, Momoe finds one of the diaries used by the night duty guard on his daily shifts. The diary tells of the guard's experiences while enduring the incessant knocking on the Night Duty Room... and finding no one on the other side of the door. Momoe is shocked, stumbling upon written accounts of the so-called "Ghost of the Old Night Duty Room", and Kirie, seemingly fired up and reluctant at the same time, deems that diary as a reason to lurk around the school in search for clues. Teiichi, however, is more worried about how Yuuko is acting. Later that day, they used the time they have to use the school's outdoor pool and enjoy the day before heading out to roam the school's premises. Momoe uses the chance to flaunt her frilly red-and-yellow two-piece, but Teiichi's head suddenly moves away from Momoe, and he can't turn it back to normal. Unknown to Momoe, Yuuko is forcefully avoiding Teiichi to look at Momoe. Unfortunately, this doesn't help Teiichi in trying to explain himself, so a tearful Momoe changes back to the more conservative school swimming suit. Meanwhile, Yuuko suddenly disappears. Teiichi, Kirie and Momoe soon play ball in the outdoor pool. At first, Teiichi was able to enjoy with the girls, but seeing Yuuko alone on the roof top of the nearby building unsettles him. Nightfall soon arrives, and Kirie arms herself to the adventure while Momoe opts to wait for the Ghost of the Old Night Duty Room, although admitting that she is scared of being the first victim. Teiichi and Kirie soon head off. During their nighttime walk, Teiichi voices out his surprise on Kirie's interest in the training camp. Kirie reiterates that they are there to look for ghosts, but points out that there is another ghost she is interested in. According to her, Yuuko looked like what Teiichi always sees and she never thought of her as an evil spirit. However, when she saw her shadow, her perception of Yuuko drastically changed. After what happened during her first visit to Yuuko's corpse, Kirie thinks that there is a real evil spirit around, and she pleads for Teiichi's assistance. But at that moment, Teiichi is gone without a trace. As Kirie frantically searches for Teiichi, Teiichi is in fact on one of the classrooms near the hallway where he and Kirie were. Before Teiichi could react, Yuuko tackles him to one of the desks inside, and she calls Teiichi a jerk for leaving her behind for days, only to play with his friends upon his return. Teiichi apologizes for that, and Yuuko soon sits close beside him. Yuuko then reveals that she missed Teiichi's touch and she wanted him to touch her like in their first encounter, but as Teiichi is too timid to touch her in her breasts, Yuuko allowed him to hold her hand. Surprisingly, Yuuko felt even more embarrassed as Teiichi wraps his hand on Yuuko's, and they decided to leave the classroom with flustered faces. After that, they found Kirie with tears flowing on her face. Yuuko felt guilty for making Kirie cry and offered her hand, but Kirie refused and stood on her own before heading off again. As Teiichi follows Kirie, Yuuko, who did not feel offended by what Kirie did, goes with them. As these events unfold, a shadowy figure lurks behind them in the distance. On their return to the Old Night Duty Room, they discover that the door is locked. Yuuko decides to knock loudly at the door to check if Momoe is still asleep, and a crash is heard shortly afterwards. Teiichi becomes worried for Momoe's safety, as he knows about the story of the Ghost of the Night Duty Room (which Yuuko did not know about). They decide to check up on Momoe through the room's window outside, and they discover that Momoe... ...is clinging for her life in the window of the Old Night Duty Room. As Momoe is telling about her first-hand experience with the Ghost of the Night Duty Room, Yuuko realizes who the ghost is... and so do Kirie and Teiichi. Yuuko decides to join Teiichi inside the Old Night Duty Room and they decide to spend the night playing cards. Kirie goes to distribute the cards for a game of Old Maid, and she unexpectedly deals for four people. Momoe asks why, and when Kirie counts the players, she realizes that she counted Yuuko, causing Momoe to freak out yet again. Soon, the Paranormal Investigation Club go to sleep. Teiichi soon wakes up to the sound of pages being flipped, and he sees a sleepless Yuuko browsing the Night Duty guard's diary. There, Yuuko exposes the truth behind the Ghost of the Old Night Duty Room. According to Yuuko, she discovered that the Night Duty Room had a stove that could warm the chilly winter days inside Seikyou Academy and would sneak in by knocking on the door and using the chance to get inside the room. It eventually became a habit, but she soon discovers that the Night Duty Room was abandoned, and she had forgotten about it. Yuuko soon finds out that Teiichi had slept during her story, and realizes that another of Seikyou Academy's ghost stories have been solved. However, another story comes up on the same diary: the story of the Rock of Curses. Later through the night, Teiichi awakes once again. This time, Yuuko is lying next to him, and she manages to quiet him down before waking up the others. Yuuko decides to take Teiichi on a short walk outside, and after a short change of clothes, Yuuko leads Teiichi out of the Old Night Duty Room, oblivious to the fact that Kirie managed to see them go out. As Teiichi and Yuuko roam Seikyou Academy, Kirie thinks about what they would be doing late at night. Kirie's face lights up at the thought of the two having a steamy moment with each other, and she soon thinks about what Yuuko has that she does not. As she tries to return to sleep, Kirie thinks about letting her hair grow out. Meanwhile, Yuuko and Teiichi discuss about the Rock of Curses. According to Yuuko, it is a stone which curses the owners of the names written on it; if the person sees his own name on the stone, he or she will be killed by the curse. She found the location of the Rock of Curses on the Night Duty Log, where a case of a teacher seeing his own name in the Rock of Curses was also recorded — the log tells that the teacher tried to escape the curse by leaving the school. Although Teiichi is already sleepy, Yuuko still takes him to the Old School Building Courtyard, where the Rock of Curses awaits them. A short trip and a handful of dead ends later, they arrived at what was once Seikyou Academy's main courtyard, now walled up by corridors. Yuuko immediately sees a rock in the middle of the grassy courtyard, and many names are seen etched on it. And among them is the name "Teiichi Niiya". In an instant, chills go down Teiichi's spine as he realizes that he is now faced with death from the curse. However, in response to the shocking revelation, Yuuko just giggles and shows a felt-tip pen on her hand. It turns out that his name on the rock is merely a late-night prank, and Yuuko gets chased by Teiichi because of that. Later, Yuuko decides to swim on the outdoor pool clotheless, and she invites Teiichi to join him. Teiichi refuses since he does not have appropriate clothing, but this doesn't stop Yuuko from pulling him into the water. Afterwards, Yuuko explains on how curses work. According to her, curses are merely the figment of one's imagination... their existence merely depends on the person's belief in the curse. And Teiichi is somewhat saddened at what the teacher experienced. Yuuko then asks Teiichi about their nighttime walk around Seikyou Academy. Yuuko's reason for taking him around Seikyou Academy at night was to show him a side of the school that very few people see. She admits that that moment was the first time she has considered noticing that aspect of the school, and she thanks Teiichi for noticing her presence as she thinks that it made her cherish every single moment of a single day. As a new day opens up in Seikyou Academy, a sinister figure looms over Kirie Kanoe. Characters By order of appearance *Momoe Okonogi *Kirie Kanoe *Teiichi Niiya *Yuuko Kanoe Adapted from This episode is an adaptation of chapters 11, 12 and 13 of the manga. 'Changes to the Adaptation' *The appearances of Ryouka Takamatsu, the school nurse, are removed in this episode as in the previous one. *Yuuko's name in the Rock of Curses and the relevance of the stone in Yuuko's death were not included in the adaptation. The latter is replaced by the scene of Yuuko and Teiichi swimming late at night. Trivia 'Referbacks' *Although the story of the Beckoning Window in Chapter 3 was not included, the building with interconnecting rooftops involved in the story was shown as part of the route Yuuko and Teiichi took to reach the Rock of Curses. 'Cultural References' *'Old maid' is a card game which involves discarding a single card at the start of the game and players taking turns in passing and discarding paired cards in their hand until an unpaired card, called the "old maid" is left. Quotes *"Maybe I should drink milk..." — Kirie Kanoe's suggestion to herself after seeing the figures of Momoe and Yuuko Gallery yuuko20.png yuuko19.png yuuko18.png Yuuko tie hair back.jpg Yuuko teiichi kirie no looking at other girls.jpg Yuuko roof swimsuit.jpg momoe3.png momoe4.png momoe5.png Kirie ready for ghost hunting.jpg Yuuko yell at teiichi.jpg Teiichi yuuko hold hands.jpg Kirie sob copy.jpg Yuuko read book ghosts don't sleep.jpg Teiichi yuuko in bed copy.jpg Teiichi yuuko sweater.jpg Yuuko run with teiichi sweater.jpg Yuuko fl.jpg Yuuko smile.jpg Yuuko teiichi two sides of water.jpg Category:Episodes